


The One That Got Away

by IHScribe



Category: Hannibal (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Can it really be considered Major Character Death if the one dying is Immortal?, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-01 22:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1049520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IHScribe/pseuds/IHScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal's latest victim is a certain immortal captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One That Got Away

**Author's Note:**

> Fandoms: Torchwood, Hannibal
> 
> Characters: Jack Harkness, Hannibal Lecter
> 
> Prompt: Hannibal's latest victim is awfully mouthy
> 
> Prompt Made By: I. H. Scribe
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the following series(es) or any character(s) that follow, and unless I. H. Scribe is listed after Prompt Made By chances are I don't own the idea for this story either.

Four times victims had ended up on Hannibal's table, not because they were rude – well, they  _were_  rude, but that wasn't the main reason – but because they would not stop  _talking_.

Two day jobs – being a psychiatrist, and helping the FBI – along with hunting and killing people at night didn't leave him much free time. With the addition of Will, who he had given permission to call or come over at any time, to his schedule, Hannibal had even less time to sleep than he normally did.

Lack of sleep led to headaches, which led to rude, unquiet people who would not  _shut up_  ending up on his table.

The first had been a patient – the annoying one he had taken on after Franklyn's death, who if anything was even  _more_  annoying than Franklyn himself had been. The FBI would never find that body. Too many coincidences surrounding him and the Ripper might end up tipping the FBI off to the truth.

The second had been a blonde woman in a gas station, chatting obnoxiously on her cellphone when she wasn't yelling the poor cashier to tears. As Will was waiting outside in the car at the time, he only memorized her license plate, until he could deal with her – which happened a few days later.

The third was another woman – brunette this time – who was an avid follower of Ms. Lounds' blog. She apparently hadn't recognized him from the few pictures of him on the blog, and was clamoring on about Will and how horrible it was that the FBI let someone like that work for them instead of locking him up where he belonged. Hannibal, in a fit of irritation and possessiveness, charmed his way into her home, before killing her.

The fourth was a man, and also the reason Hannibal resisted the temptation of killing talkative people afterwards, no matter how bad his headache, unless they were very, very rude, or about to give him away.

The fourth had not only talked incessantly, but killing him  _didn't stop the talking_. Jack Harkness was an unusual man that Hannibal hoped never to meet again.

"Oh, hello again," Harkness said, when he woke up from his drug induced stupor. "So I take it you're the Ripper Graham and the idiots at the FBI are trying to find. So which organ are you gonna take from me?"

"You're awfully blasé about this."

"Wouldn't be the first time I was strapped to a table for my organs," Harkness said suggestively. He hissed in pain when Hannibal made the first cut.

"How about the kidneys first?" Hannibal asked.

"Well, the last ones that tried this went for my liver actually, but you don't really seem to be a liver and onions kind of guy. The stench the people on that planet gave off – whew."

Harkness continued yammering on until Hannibal gathered the kidneys and the liver – which was in almost pristine condition and would be put to far better use than  _liver and onions_. As Hannibal was packing up the organs carefully, he heard a gasp.

"Well, that was unpleasant," Harkness said. Hannibal turned to see the man awake, alive, and  _healing_. Hannibal held open one of the wounds, watching as his liver grew back.

"Fascinating," Hannibal murmured.

"Absolutely fascinating," Harkness said, before kicking him, wrenching one of his arms free, and pressing a few buttons on his wrist strap. Harkness disappeared.

Hannibal froze, before grabbing the organs and hightailing it out of the warehouse where he usually did his work. Will was waiting for him at his home, and a surreptitious interrogation of the man revealed that Harkness hadn't managed to tell anyone who the Ripper was yet.

Still, it was only a matter of time before the FBI descended on his home. It was a pity he wouldn't be able to enjoy one last meal before they arrested him. Hannibal needed time to escape, which unfortunately meant dear Will had to be harmed.

Not enough to kill him of course, but enough to make Crawford and the others waste time calling for an ambulance. Will never saw the knife coming. Hannibal set him down on the floor gently, apologizing, and then headed for the door. Only for Will to shoot him in the back three times.

It was ironic, Hannibal supposed just before he lost consciousness, for Will not to have seen his knife coming, since Hannibal himself, never saw Will's gun being raised.

**Author's Note:**

> I am accepting prompts on Fanfiction.net and Livejournal. For more information on prompts, click [here for FF.net](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/5241068/) and go to the Accepting Prompts Section, or click [here for livejournal](http://ihscribe.livejournal.com/557.html) and see the Accepting Prompts post.


End file.
